


The Canadian and the Siblings

by Velvetyjohn



Category: Miyuki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Stepsiblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetyjohn/pseuds/Velvetyjohn
Summary: There's only one way to get rid of the Canadian who insists Miyuki must marry him. Masato/Miyuki (canonically step-siblings with no blood relation).Alternate ending to Episode 30.





	The Canadian and the Siblings

"You see, George, I.. eh... I cannot marry you," Miyuki said, her English tinted with her Japanese accent. George Paul John's ears perked up. "Why?" he said, his face contorted into a strange expression of thoughtfulness and confusion. Miyuki paused before answering. "Because... I already have a husband..." Masato, who had been sitting quietly for the conversation, suddenly choked on his coffee. Once he recovered, he shakily croaked out, "You WHAT?", followed by George's similar question of "WHAT?" Miyuki quickly looked at Masato, an apologetic look in her eyes, before grabbing onto his arm. Reverting back to Japanese, Miyuki smiled and said, "Yes, this is my husband!" Masato felt himself flush, while George scratched the back of his neck.

George looked at the two, then started laughing. Miyuki glared at him, and sharply said, "What's so funny? It's the truth." Masato, still in shock, leaned over to Miyuki and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing, Miyuki? We're not-" George finally got over his laughing spell, and said, "But you two don't even share a room. And where are your wedding rings?" Miyuki thought for a second before responding in English again. "In Japan, man and wife.. uh... don't wear rings. And... uh... we do share a room, but you.. uh... went to bed early and didn't see." George thought about this for a second, before responding, "Well, then why don't you share a bed tonight? If you really are married, I'll leave in the morning."

Masato felt his heart pick up speed. He shakily leaned over to Miyuki again and whispered, "W-what are you doing? We can't share a b-bed, idiot." Miyuki's face fell a little before quickly whispering back, "Trust me." Masato sat there with a shocked expression on his face, while Miyuki smiled again and said, "Ok! Let's go, husband!", pulling Masato to his feet. Masato snapped back to reality, and sheepishly said in English, "Well, eh.. good-night!" before Miyuki dragged him out of the living room and up the stairs.

Miyuki quickly closed her bedroom door, and gave a sigh. Masato, already on the floor with his face buried in his hands, also gave a sigh. He looked up at the defeated Miyuki, before questioning, "So, now what? He might come in and check during the night, and if he finds us separate, he'll still insist on marrying you!" Miyuki looked up at Masato, before speaking. "We slept together when we were children, so I don't see why we can't now." Masato blushed before stuttering, "B-but..." But Miyuki had already began unbuttoning her blouse.

Masato thought to himself, "But we're not children anymore, Miyuki." He grinned before thinking, "Miyuki-chan would slap me right now." He was brought out of his thoughts by Miyuki calling, "Brother?", and realized with horror and shame that he had been staring at the now underwear-clad Miyuki. "S-sorry...", he said, blushing even harder. He too undressed down to his underwear and got into Miyuki's bed. He laid down on his side, facing away from her, but felt her near him. He was nearly asleep when he heard her say, "We could be husband and wife, you know." Knowing what she meant, but trying to play along, he said, "W-what? No, we're brother and sister, right?" There was a pause before she spoke again. "Brother?" Masato shifted over and faced her, the moonlight glinting off her smiling face. "I know we're not blood-related," she said, looking into his eyes.

Masato was taken aback, before quietly stuttering, "Y-you do?" For some reason, he felt a huge rush of relief when she nodded. A million thoughts went through Masato's head, but he saw her face slightly darken with a frown. "That's why I'm jealous of Kashima-san. Because I..." she trailed off. Masato, whose heart was beating so loudly he hardly heard mouth say, "Because...?" Miyuki quickly flipped on her other side, away from Masato. "Because I love you too. Romantically."

Masato was taken aback for a second. He thought to himself, "It all makes sense. She's jealous of Miyuki-chan because she's always loved me. And if we both know we're not blood related..." Masato weighed his options for a bit, before deciding on the boldest course of action.

"Miyuki?" Masato called, his voice surprisingly calm. Miyuki turned to face him, and began , "Yes broth-" before she was cut off by a sudden kiss. Time ceased to have any meaning. The entire world evaporated around the two, leaving only them as the participants. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, and when it finally broke, the energy in the room seemed vibrant and hopeful. Miyuki smiled, closed her eyes, and nestled into the waiting arms of Masato. He thought for a second before talking.

"I love you too, Miyuki."

"Like _that_?"

"Yes, like that."


End file.
